Jealous
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Myungsoo & Woohyun yang salah paham / MyungHyun story


Jealous

" Hyung aku cemburu .." ingin sekali myungsoo menyuarakan protesannya itu kepada woohyun, namun apa daya. Sifat myungsoo yang tsundere (?) itu tidak membiarkannya untuk berkata demikian pada woohyun. Karena saat ini woohyun sedang bersama hoya berduaan di dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk berbuka puasa, jadilah myungsoo hanya bisa diam memendam rasa cemburunya di dalam hati

" kau kenapa myung ? " tanya sunggyu yang kini sedang bermain game sekalian ngabuburit buat nunggu waktu buka puasa

" aku tidak papa hyung " ucapku berbohong

" kau berbohong , kau cemburu melihat hoya & woohyun bukan ? " tanya sunggyu datar

Dan myungsoo menatap sunggyu dengan horor

" darimana kau tau hyung ? " tanyanya dengan mata yang bulat 0.0

" haha tentu saja aku tau daritadi kau melirik dapur terus dengan ekspresi begini " ujar sunggyu lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

Myungsoo yang tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sunggyu pun mencubit pipi sunggyu dan sunggyu mencoba menghindar , namun karena kurangnya keseimbangan akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan :'(

" ehemm sampai kapan kalian mau bermesraan ? kalau mau bermesraan pilihlah tempat yang tertutup " sindir hoya sinis melihat myungsoo yang kini tidak sengaja menindih sunggyu lalu mereka berdua pun bangkit dari posisinya

Woohyun yang kebetulan bersama hoya melihat pemandangan tersebut membuat hatinya terasa perih, lalu ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu mengabaikan suara gedoran pintu yang di gedor oleh myungsoo

" woohyun hyung buka pintunya " teriak myungsoo seraya menggedor pintu kamar woohyun

Woohyun menangis sesenggukan , ia merasa kekasihnya mengkhianatinya . padahal ia sangat menyayangi myungsoo tapi myungsoo dengan teganya melakukan hal tersebut di belakangnya

" hiks myungsoo kau jahat aku akan pergi hiks selamat tinggal " ucap woohyun lalu meminum pembersih lantai dan detik selanjutnya badannya ambruk dengan mulut penuh busa

" brakk ! " saat pintu terbuka myungsoo dan member yang lain melihat woohyun tak sadarkan diri sembari menggenggam sebuah cairan pembersih lantai

" Woohyun ! " teriak myungsoo seraya mengguncang – guncang badan woohyun yang tak sadarkan diri

" apa yang kau lakukan hyung bodoh hiks .. " myungsoo menangis sembari memeluk woohyun erat, dongwoo segera memanggil ambulans dan beberapa jam kemudian terdengar suara nyaring ambulans di depan dorm infinite

Myungsoo segera menggendong woohyun ala bridal ke dalam mobil ambulans dan masuk ke dalamnya sembari memegangi tangan woohyun

" maafkan aku " ucap myungsoo lirih dengan mata sembab sembari mencium kening woohyun lembut

Myungsoo jelek ma =_=

Woohyun membuka matanya perlahan

" aku dimana ? " tanyanya lirih

" kau di rumah sakit hyung " ujar myungsoo sembari menatap woohyun lega, karena kekasihnya sudah siuman

" dimana yang lain dan dimana howon ? " tanya woohyun

Deg

Myungsoo merasakan kesal sekaligus sedih saat woohyun malah bertanya howon bukan dirinya

" hyung " teriak howon seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat woohyun dirawat, hoya lalu memeluk woohyun erat tanpa mempedulikan pandangan tajam dan kesedihan myungsoo padanya

" kau baik – baik saja ? " tanya woohyun

" harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu bukan kau " sahut hoya terkekeh kecil seraya mengacak rambut woohyun yang halus dengan penuh sayang

Myungsoo yang menyadari dirinya kini dianggap obat nyamuk pun keluar ruangan, rasa sakit dan sesak menjalar dihatinya melihat kekasihnya lebih memikirkan hoya daripada dirinya

Myungsoo memukul dinding rumah sakit dengan keras, untungnya koridor sedang sepi kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah dikira tidak waras

" woohyun aku mencintaimu kenapa kau memilih namja jomblo itu daripada aku " teriaknya frustasi seraya mengacak – acak rambutnya

Hahaha rasain appa jelek :-P

Sementara di ruangan lain

Woohyun sedang menangis dan dipeluk oleh hoya hanya untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang sedang sakit

" howon aku mencintainya tapi mengapa dia melakukan hal itu dibelakangku ? " tanya woohyun sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu howon

Hoya mengelus punggung woohyun lembut

" kata sunggyu hyung itu hanya kesalahpahaman dan myungsoo tidak sengaja melakukannya karna akan mencubit pipi sunggyu " ujar howon

" sama saja " balas woohyun datar

" tapi myungsoo benar – benar mencintaimu hyung " ungkap hoya yang kini melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang mata woohyun yang sembab dengan serius

" aku tidak percaya " bantah woohyun dan kembali menangis

" dialah yang paling cemas dan dia yang mengantarmu sampai ke sini hyung " ujar hoya serius dan woohyun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya karena kaget dengan pernyataan hoya barusan

Lalu woohyun pun memeluk hoya kembali karena ia merasa bersalah pada myungsoo

" temuilah dia hyung aku yakin dia masih berada diluar " ujar hoya tulus seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi woohyun

" ne " lalu woohyun pun melepas infusnya dibantu hoya lalu segera berjalan keluar setelah menutup pintu

" jaga woohyun baik – baik myungsoo " ujar hoya tersenyum tulus ke arah pintu

Lalu namja itu segera keluar begitu woohyun sudah dipastikan bersama myungsoo

Umma aku sayang padamu ^0^

Myungsoo menatap jendela rumah sakit dan menatap datar pemandangan seoul di malam hari yang sebenarnya indah itu, pikirannya kembali berputar saat woohyun bersama dengan howon dan itu membuatnya frustasi setengah mati

" woohyun kau membuatku gila " teriaknya frustasi

Grepp ! tiba – tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar di badannya, myungsoo melongo beberapa detik

" maafkan aku karena membuatmu gila " sahut suara yang myungsoo yakini itu adalah suara kekasihnya nam woohyun, ani kim woohyun :v

" aku sudah memaafkanmu maafkan aku juga ne " ujar myungsoo lalu membalikkan badannya dan memeluk woohyun erat

" aku tidak berfikir panjang dan malah melakukan hal bodoh yang mencemaskanmu " ujar woohyun seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruj leher myungsoo

" lain kali jangan pernah lakukan hal itu karena aku mencintaimu " ujar myungsoo seraya mengusap surai kepala woohyun yang lembut itu

" ne chagi " balas woohyun

" kenapa kau malah bertanya howon dan bukan aku ? " tanya myungsoo saat woohyun melepaskan pelukannya

" aku hanya bertanya lagipula howon itu sahabatku " jawab woohyun membela diri sembari nyengir jail ke arah myungsoo, myungsoo dongkol. Tak lama kemudian muncul bola lampu cerah berwarna emas dengan suara Ting di atas kepala myungsoo

" kau harus dihukum woohyun sayang " myungsoo berkata sembari menyunggingkan smirknya membuat woohyun bergidik melihatnya

" andwaee hmpppt " sebelum woohyun menyuarakan protesannya lebih lanjut myungsoo sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman yang menuntut.

Dasar meong yadong =_=

Selanjutnya pada ngayal sendiri yaah author lagi puasa :v

Tamat dengan gajenya khas author namstarwow :'v


End file.
